


Won't you be mine?

by signore_whorechata (The_Wayward_Orphans_101)



Series: Tumblr WIPs [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Minor Violence, One-Sided America/England (Hetalia), One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wayward_Orphans_101/pseuds/signore_whorechata
Summary: Being a Queen is a blessing, the Gods have deemed you perfect to lead a kingdom. Arthur vehemently disagrees. What is a Queen to an unwanted King?
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: Tumblr WIPs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195130
Kudos: 17





	Won't you be mine?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always interested in cardverse stories, and whenever I try to write one I get pumped but then lose steam easily lol. Here's a wip I've had in my docs that I think should see the light of day. 
> 
> (follow me at whorechata-writes on tumblr for my fic exclusive blog, or my main at signore-whorechata if you wanna be filled with memes)

Arthur hissed as he felt the sharp, stabbing, pain shooting up the soles of his feet as he kept running through the rugged forest floor. He had bleeding cuts along his face where he couldn’t avoid the whipping branches, and if he hadn’t had those damned hounds on his heel he would’ve stopped for some rest- 

_Snap._

He couldn’t stop, he needed to keep moving. 

He knew he was still miles away from his safe point- where he knew Gilbert and his sweet darling son, his sweet _Peter_ , were waiting, but he had to keep a tight hold of his hope. Even as the dogs got closer, and the sounds of thundering hooves, and voices cursing grew closer, he _had to hope_ . He knew, he _knew_ that if he didn’t cross the border, all chances to escape again were gone. There were no do overs, not after what he did. 

He nearly sobbed once he saw the familiar trees and felt the temperature around him suddenly shift, from biting cold to sweltering humidity, his body thrummed with energy as he could feel the binds around him snap and rip, the surge of electricity building and he cried with joy once he could slowly ebb the pain away from his feet. He was nearly there, just a few yards left and he could break through the barrier- 

His joyful cry turned into terror as he felt something loop around his leg and _pull_ , throwing him to the ground with a loud thud. He scrambled to rip at whatever grabbed him, but he couldn’t see anything as he clawed at his leg. He screeched as suddenly his arm was flooded with a burning heat, and he swore he could feel the warm ooze of blood starting to trickle from his nose. He tasted iron in his mouth and screamed as he tried to reach into the shrinking pool of electricity in his body. 

‘ _No- no no nonononono_ **_NO_ ** _-’_ He desperately cried in his mind, his throat burning as he tried to cry for Gilbert to help him, just beyond the border. He tried to claw his way ever closer but couldn’t, his body seizing up. 

He was nothing more than a twitching mess as a group of knights and their horses broke through the trees, surrounding him with their hounds. They pointed their swords at him as they moved and let the king pass through on his black stallion. 

Arthur stared at him the best he could with burning hatred, and oh so wished he could spit on the bastard's face as he kneeled down to face him. 

“Oh Arthur, don’t you know that you’ll always be mine?”


End file.
